User blog:Deathblade 100/World War II Strategists: Friedrich Paulus vs Bernard Montgomery
Okay, this is a battle between possibly two of the world's greatest tacticians and strategists in World War II. Bernard Montgomery- The meticulous British general, who defeated Erwin Rommel's Afrika Korps at the Battle of El Alamein. VS Friedrich Paulus- The German strategist, who was thrown into fire at the Battle of Stalingrad. WHO...IS...DEADLIEST? To find out the history of war and modern science collide, as we test the weapons and tactics used by these instruments of war. We dissect their strengths and weaknesses and file them in for an all new battle to the death. It's no rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death, to find out who is the Deadliest Warrior. Bernard Montgomery stats Bernard Montgomery info Bernard Law Montgomery was an officer in the British Army. He was second lietenant during the First World War and the commander of the British 8th Army during the Second World War. His most famous victory, at the battle of El Alamein (from which a certain resident user found inspiration in the creation of his username), turned the tide of the Second World War in favor of the Allied forces - the Allies had won no major victory previous to El Alamein and suffered no major defeat following El Alamein. Montgomery was a master of desert warfare and a strategic genius, employing an impressive defense against Erwin Rommel's Afrika Korps before launching a massive counterattack that removed Axis presence from North Africa and allowed the Allied invasion of Italy. After the war, Montgomery enjoyed the title 1st Viscount Montgomery of Alamein, and later died in 1976. Bernard Montgomery weapons Bernard Montgomery defeated Erwin Rommel with: |-| Long Range= Lee Enfield No. 4 *Bolt Action *Range: 550 metres (effective) *Round: .303 Enfield *Rate of Fire: 20 rounds/minute *Magazine: 10 round internal box magazine |-| Mid Range= Sten *Range: 100 metres *Rate of Fire: 500 rounds/minute *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 32 round box |-| Close Range= Webley VI Revolver *Range: 50 yd *Rate of Fire: 20 rounds/minute *Round: .455 Webley *Magazine: 6 round cylinder |-| Special= Mills Bomb *Blast Radius: 100 yds *Charge: Baratol *Fuse: 4 seconds Friedrich Paulus stats Friedrich Paulus info Friedrich Wilhelm Ernst Paulus (23 September 1890 – 1 February 1957) was an officer in the German military from 1910 to 1945. He attained the rank of''Generalfeldmarschall'' (field marshal) during World War II, and is best known for commanding the Sixth Army in the Battle of Stalingrad, including the successful advance toward the city and the less successful attack in 1942 (Case Blue) stopped by the Soviet counter-offensives during the 1942–43 winter. The battle ended in disaster for Nazi Germany when about 265,000 personnel of the Wehrmacht, their Axis allies, and the anti-Soviet volunteers were encircled and defeated. Of the 107,000 captured, only 6,000 survived captivity and returned home by 1955. Paulus was taken by surprise and captured by Soviet forces in Stalingrad on 31 January 1943, the same day on which he was informed of his promotion to field marshal (Generalfeldmarschall) by Adolf Hitler. Hitler expected Paulus to commit suicide, citing the fact that there was no record of a German field marshal ever being captured alive. While in Soviet captivity during the war, Paulus became a vocal critic of the Nazi regime and joined the Soviet-sponsored National Committee for a Free Germany. He moved to the German Democratic Republic (East Germany) in 1953. (Temporary text from wikipedia; will be replaced soon) Friedrich Paulus weapons Friedrich Paulus fought in Stalingrad with: |-| Long Range= Karabiner 98k *Bolt Action *Range: 550 yds *Round: 7.92x57mm Mauser *Rate of Fire: 10 rounds/minute *Magazine: 5 round internal box magazine |-| Mid Range= MP28 *Range: 100 metres *Rate of Fire: 550 rounds/minute *Round: 9x19mm Parabellum *Magazine: 32 round box |-| Close Range= Mauser C96 *Round: 7.63x25mm Mauser *Range: 200 metres *Rate of Fire: 1000 rounds/minute (full auto) *Magazine: 20 round box |-| Special= Flammenwerfer 41 *Fuel: Gasoline and tar *Range: 80 feet *Rate of Fire: 10 Second bursts *Magazine: 2 fuel tanks X-Factors Total X-Factors Battle Montgomery: Paulus: The sound of gunfire died to a halt. Bernard Montgomery and five of his British soldiers cautiously enter a bombed out city. As they turn down a street, they look into an abandoned warehouse. In the warehouse, Friedrich Paulus and five of his German army are sitting around a table observing a map. One of Montgomery's soldiers pulls the pin of a Mills Bomb and throws it through the window. One of the Germans shouts a warning to his general, before the grenade explodes. Montgomery continues to push onwards just as one of Paulus' men fires his Karabiner 98k, killing a British soldier. Paulus orders his men to fall back further into the warehouse. One of Paulus' soldiers fires his MP28, killing another British troop. A burst of fire from a Sten cuts the German's joy short. One of Paulus' men raises his Karabiner 98k, just as a shot from a Lee-Enfield took him in the chest. One of Paulus' men pulls out a Mauser C96 and shoots the rifleman in the head. A round from Montgomery's Webley hits a Wehrmacht soldier in the neck. Paulus and his remaining soldier run into a store room. Paulus' sole remaining soldier picks up a Flammenwerfer 41 and waits. One of Montgomery's soldiers turns the corner only to be roasted by a blast of fire from the flamethrower. Montgomery fires a bust from his Sten, hitting the fuel tank of the Flammenwerfer and causing the weapon to explode, killing the user. Montgomery fires his Sten at Paulus hitting him in the leg. The German fires back with his MP28, missing the British general. Paulus tries to limp back to his dead colleague's Mauser, before Montgomery's remaining soldier fires a shot into the German's chest with the dropped Mauser. Montgomery links up with his comrade and says "For Britain!" in victory, before walking out to link up with his army. Notes The battle will be 6 vs 6 and set in a city environment. There are no tanks or similar armoured vehicles present. Voting ends on the 26th on July. Votes must have good grammer, punctuation and spelling. Next time: Rome's greatest rivals face off as the Carthaginian general, Hannibal Barca takes on the barbarian pillager, Attila the Hun.